Fire and Ice
by RWhitewings
Summary: Emilia&Charlotte are vampires and have lived alone for years but now the Cullens&Bella have moved in with them things are set into motion. When Emilia falls in love with a human will her new family accept her especailly when that human is a Werewolf. R
1. Track 1 Be Here Now

Be Here Now

Don't let your mind get weary and confused  
Your will be still, don't try  
Don't let your heart get heavy child  
Inside you there's a strength that lies

Don't let your soul get lonely child  
It's only time, it will go by  
Don't look for love in faces, places  
It's in you, that's where you'll find kindness

(Be Here Now Ray Lamontagne)

It was one of those weeks. No it was one of those months. The kind where time stopped still and clocks taunted you with the idea that any moment now school will finish. Why are those last five minutes always the longest?

I was convinced I was stuck in a time warp that time was only moving slow for me. I could imagine home old bearded guy in a robe turning an egg timer upside down and he laughed evilly as each grain of sand moved through the as if through water.

"Move quicker" I muttered angrily at my watch the bright yellow smiley face grinned back at my mocking my pain.

I was biting my lip again – always a bad sign. I bit harder in spite of it all. It all took too long it all just dragged as if somehow it had an anchor dragging in down.

Maybe it was like Marley's ghost all its past sins chained to it binding it forever in its miserable past, it's all too heavy for it to fly.

I stared round the classroom bored and irritable. I wished the stupid hormone filled teenage idiot of a boy would stop staring at me it was unnecessary. I so wished I could sleep this would all go so much quicker if I wasn't awake. But I'm always awake.

"Emilia" said the prudent French teacher Mrs. Brow.

"Yes Miss" I chimed flicking my practically white hair out my eyes.

"Would you try to look livelier in my class there is only five minutes left?" she said with a sigh.

Livelier that would be easy if I was actually alive.

"Je suis le Coup manqué très désolé je serai sûr pas de le faire encore" I said in fluent French.

She looked unfazed as usual shrugged and went about her work. Stared out the window only to find my best friend who's practically my sister staring in at me with a wicked grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow – what was Charlotte up to this time?

Her mahogany brown curls bounced as she laughed at my expression - she's mocking me curse her. She tapped her watch asking me how long I'd be, I raised three fingers rolling my eyes. She pulled a sorry looking expression and I pretended to slit my wrists.

Our convocations have no obstacles even double glazing. Finally the bell range and I found it very hard to leave the classroom at human speed.

"I'm free" I declared skipping out into the car park.

"It's going to rain again" stated Charlotte sniffing the air in disgust.

"Old news my friend" I said getting my car keys out my bag as we came to the old beat up beetle.

"Really why must we drive around in this decrepit thing" moaned Charlotte.

"Because I can't be bothered to change the tire on the convertible and you can't either and that my dear friend is why" I said pulling out of the car park in a violent ' I really want to get out of here' kind of way.

"you know one of these days you're going to hit a first year" she said.

"that's one less to throw in a river, or off a cliff" I said darkly.

Charlotte smiled "yeah that's true"

At home in our rather big house that no one ever manages to find I sat glaring at the ceiling once again in boredom.

"Charlie" I said know she'd hear me from anywhere in the house.

"Yes" she called from in the shower.

"I is bored"

"You are always bored" she said annoyance clear in her tone.

Then there was a knock at the door. Some poor person had probably got lost in the forest again. I dragged myself to the front door a map already in hand and my mobile phone ready to pass on to them.

"Call a friend and here's a map" is typical of what I usually say.

I opened the door hand on hip in my sweats my hair a mess and a deranged look on my face. Standing outside my door however was not;

A) A poor lost person

B) A curious person

C) A squirrel who had bravely thrown an acorn at the door

No instead I found a whole family of vampires outside. This my dear reader is rather unusual as we very rarely get visitors of our own kin.

"Why hello you are certainly not squirrels" I said running my hand through my hair.

There was eight of them in all golden eyed like Charlotte and I. A small black haired female came flying towards me. Suddenly I was caught in a vice type hug.

"We are going to get along great" she declared happily.

Right...

To say the least I was shocked.

"Emi what on earth is going on down there" said Charlotte coming down wrapped only in a towel.

She stared the crowd of watching eyes "Wonderful, just wonderful" she said rushing of again in the time a human could blink.

I ushered them all in to the living room cautiously eyeing the all looking out for any threats.

The leader came forth "I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and these are my children"

They all introduced themselves Alice and Jasper married, Emmett and Rosalie married, Edward and Bella Married. That is a whole load of weddings.

"So... what are you doing here in our fine little town" I asked wondering where on earth Charlotte had run off to.

"We were wondering if it would be too much for us to stay here as well" asked Carlisle.

"I can't see any problem with it, I'll have to ask my sis though" I said.

Where has she gone? I thought staring up at the ceiling.

I stared round at the faces all of them had a history a past all of them unlike me and Charlotte had found their equal their place in the world someone to share this eternity with. I'll admit I was jealous and scared. Scared that one day Charlotte too would find someone and it would just be me then alone forever.

Charlotte finally decided to grace us with her presence a few moments later fully dressed thankfully.

"I broke the shower again" she muttered.

She was always doing that the bathroom was probably flooded now I rolled my eyes at her then nodded my head towards our guests.

"Charlotte do you have a problem with these lovely people staying here?" I asked .

"Nope as long as someone can fix our shower" she said looking at them pleadingly knowing I'd kill her if the shower wasn't fixed – immortal or not.

Emmett laughed getting up to help her with our shower issue.

**AN: i promise this will get better it's a little boring to start with i know but please review, and feel free to email me.**


	2. Track 2 Deciphering Me

Deciphering me

Friend, it's getting late, we should be going  
We have sat here beneath these flickering neons for hours.  
While I am cracking their code, you are deciphering me  
For I am a mystery, I am a locked room in a tall tower.

Oh can you feel the gravity falling, calling us home?  
Oh did you see the stars colliding? Shining just to show,  
We belong.  
We belong.

Your telescope eyes see everything clearly  
My vision is blurred but I know what I herd  
Echoing all around.  
Well I am telling you and you are deciphering me.  
Not such a mystery, not such a faint and far away sound.

Oh can you feel the gravity falling? Calling us home?  
Oh did you see the stars colliding? Shining just to show,  
We belong.  
We belong.

(Deciphering Me – Brooke Fraser)

It took them a day to move in and enrol at school; Carlisle got a job at the hospital. Within a week I was used to them of course I hadn't introduced them to my power yet nor had Charlotte we decided they'd find out in good time anyway. I knew all of theirs I watch them carefully making sure I knew because I'm paranoid like that.

School seemed to go a lot quicker with them around it was more entertaining. Of course I like my own personal space so I'd walk to the beach through the forest and spend time there reading. I liked my peace and quiet of course you don't always get what you want.

I was sitting there on the sand minding my own business when I heard something flying towards me. Before it could even hit me I sent it flying off in a different direction using my telekinesis. It was a football I glared at it as its owner came running across the beach to get it.

He was from my school I think I couldn't remember him been quiet that tall or well muscled shirtless even though it wasn't warm out even by human standards . he wore his hoodie round his waist ,and a pair of jogging bottoms he looked as though he'd had a good work out. His skin was the colour of dark chocolate, his eyes warm brown, his black hair shaved close to his scalp.

"Sorry" he said with an apologetic grin.

He had one of those smiles that make you smile back and he smelt nice really nice but not enough to fracture my control.

"it's ok what's your name again?" I asked.

"Oh come on Emilia we've been in the same class for over a year now" he said sitting kicking the ball up in the air.

"You and your mates are not at school very often" I said in my defence turning back to my book.

"My names Toby Mill" he said holding out his hand.

"Emilia Rose" I said taking his hand.

Our hands were like fire and ice together it scent a strange kind of fizzing excitement through me. He stared at me then taking note of my combats and t-shirt.

"Girl you're freezing" he stated handing me his hoodie

"No I can't" I said holding my hand up.

"I haven't got anything contagious just stick it on" he said literally forcing it over my head.

"Hey!" I objected.

He grinned at me "It suits you"

I sighed there was no arguing with this guy I may as well just give in and wear the stupid thing. We sat together in a comfortable silence until the sun sank into the ocean thankfully we sat in the shade so my skin didn't sparkle.

"I've got to go" I said standing up.

When he joined me I was suddenly aware of his height he was very tall so much so that I was staring at his chest – I think we just reversed roles.

"Here have your jumper" I said staring to take it off and handing it to him "Thanks a lot"

"It's ok you sure you won't be cold on the way home" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm sure it's not far from here anyway" I said suddenly feeling awkward as he stared down at me.

"See you at school tomorrow then" he said dusting sand off his knees .

"Yeah" I said running off into the forest with a smile on my face.

Ladies and Gentlemen I had made my first human friend since well...my change. Wow. I had a gooey kind of warm feeling that made me feel a bit like a normal overly emotional teenage human and you know what it felt good.

I practically skipped home where Alice was waiting on the porch hand on hip.

"Well missy what have you been up to?" she asked looking upset.

I raised a blonde eyebrow in confusion.

"I was at the beach" I said .

"I couldn't see you" she said looking frustrated.

Alice couldn't see my future what a pleasant surprise it gets a little annoying when someone can second guess your every move.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" I said jumping up to my balcony on the second floor.

I hung upside down from the wooden railing to talk to her.

"I'm immortal remember" I said with a wink before getting back up and headed through the muslin curtains to my room.

"You look happy" commented Charlotte who was once again going through my wardrobe.

"Hands off my skinny's" I said as she eyed my black skinny jeans.

"I wouldn't get in them anyway" she muttered.

"Thank you for reminding me how utterly curve-less I am" I said collapsing on my bed.

"So... why the beaming smiles?" she said sitting on the end of my completely useless bed.

"I made a human friend today" I said with a grin.

"Cool I'm borrowing your sparkly pink top by the way" she said making her way swiftly towards my door.

"Coward" I called after her.

I could hear the chiming of her laugh as she went. I lay on my bed thinking about the friendly stranger who had offered me his jumper and unlike most humans had been completely at ease in my presence.

School was going to get even more interesting.


	3. Track 3 Simple and Clean

Simple And Clean

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

(Simple and Clean – Utada Hikaru)

Emilia.

"Five, four, three, two, one" Charlotte counted down in my ear.

"Emilia" said a male confident voice.

I turned round on my computer seat to face the school's football star Trent in his football shirt flexing his muscles. I blinked a couple of time just so I knew it wasn't a nightmare

"Yes Trent" I chimed out in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I'm going to this party Friday and I was wondering if you would come with me?" he asked as if he was offering me a million dollars.

"Sorry Trent but I'm all booked up Friday I have to see my therapist about my issues which takes up the whole afternoon but I'm sure you'll find someone else" I said my voice sugary sweet.

He flushed red – bless human reactions- and muttered a goodbye. I was in Study Skills slowly been tormented with boredom.

"poor guy he had images of marrying you in his mind" said Edward pulling up a seat.

"Just wonderful" I said rolling my eyes.

"So computer club?" he asked.

I come here for peace and quiet at dinner I thought

"I see" he said.

Just like with my telekinesis which I could set up a barrier round myself using I could also set up a barrier in my mind meaning Edward could only hear my thoughts when I said he could.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"With Alice, there buying food to pretend to eat"

"Keeping up appearances I see" chuckled Charlotte.

"don't talk to me about food I got food tech next I can't cook I have not taste" I groaned putting my head down on the table in defeat.

"there there Emi it can't be all that bad" said Rosalie joining us.

That calls for a death glare, me, Rose and Charlie were like the queens of death stares. Rosalie and I glared at each other for a while then erupted in laughter. Then Alice arrived grinning from ear to ear in a way that made me fear for my immortal life.

"What's up with you?" I asked unsurely.

"nothing" she chimed.

Alice.

My visions are made by choices , choices which affect the future. Every action had a reaction. There are always consequences to our choices but not always bad ones.

The day Edward decided to go back to school after nearly killing Bella the day they first met I had a vision. I had seen their wedding day unfold one very happy Edward waiting at the end of the isle for his human bride.

Of course Bella made a few choices that changed things but that wedding was set in stone.

Today I had a vision about our new sister Emilia. Her hair was short and shone like the rays of the sun as her skin sparkled in the light. She wore a boys hoodie and a pair of demin shorts as she stood smiling waiting for someone.

I could hear his voice but I couldn't see him.

"you came" he said as if he couldn't believe his luck.

She looked overcome with emotion as she ran into the arms of this stranger he was tall and well muscled, his skin was very dark his brown eyes stared lovingly into hers as he caught her in his arms lifting her up to his eye level.

"I missed you" she said burying her head into his jumper.

"is it ok for you to be here knowing what I am" she asked her eyes would fill with tears if they could.

He put her down and kneeled in front of her taking both her hands in his.

"I love you and I said I'd be here for you always" he said.

What he did next was a little strange. He put his head against her stomach as if listening for something.

"What you are doesn't matter to me" he said kissing her tummy. Before standing up to kiss her softly on the lips like she was a delicate flower.

"I love you too" she said finding her way back into his arms.

My vision ended there, as I stood looking like a complete goob in the lunch line. I practically ran at vampire speed to Emilia who sat looking depressed in the computer lab, Bella followed me looking a little annoyed at my sudden rush.

I got there just in time to see him standing watching her making that decision to love her no matter what, to stand by her side, to bring joy to her life.

Both of them were so naive to impact they'd have on each other. But we were all naive even I at the impact they would have on all of us.


	4. TRack 4 Tip Of My Tongue

Tip of My tongue

It's been a long day and you and I are waiting  
It's been a long time for us to sit and stay  
It's been a long time since I saw you smiling  
It's been a long while since you shed a tear

Baby sometimes  
Sometimes words stay on the tip of my tongue  
There's an easy way but hard to let them out  
Gotta let them out for me boy  
Sometimes words stay on the tip of my tongue  
Someone help me please help me get him trough  
Help me get him trough  
Get him trough

(Sally Something Feat Joss Stone – Tip Of My Tongue)

Emilia

Is that burning? I'm sure I could smell burning. I closed my eyes and put my hands together. Please, Oh, Please don't let that be my cake.

And it was. There was actual smoke coming out of my oven. This is not the first time I have had to pick up the fire extinguisher in food tech no doubt it won't be the last. Everyone in my class moved as far away from me and my oven as the tiny food room would allow.

"Miss Broom she's done it again" called one of the girls which I took note of in case I ever wanted to rethink my diet.

"oh Miss Rose why couldn't you just skip this class" moaned Miss Broom taking the fire extinguisher out of my hands.

"I like to have good attendance" I muttered glaring at the oven which contained my coal cake.

I left the tech class room smelling of smoke feeling like an idiot. I am never going near an oven ever again in my whole eternity that's it I'm done with food. I stomped all the way to art in a childish manner that may have been immature but made me feel better.

Art was next which was a relief. I strode into the art block already tying up my hair the last thing I needed today was paint in my hair. I entered the art class room and grabbed the man's shirt I used as an overall and shoved it over my head.

Most people left me alone when I was painting as I usually wasn't on the same planet. I hummed a song from my time when I closed my eyes I could still hear it been played while rich men smoke cigars and the women drank fine wine. Don't get me wrong I resented it, I hated been there but it is still part of who I am, standing in that red cocktail dress trying not to cry.

That was a long time ago I reminded myself as I added the final touches to that cocktail dress. At the back of the picture you could see the window and the sea looking so innocent on the horizon. Is only we had know.

A hand fell on my shoulder pulling me out of my reverie and into the present. A dark hand came in front of my face and started waving around.

"Hello anyone alive in there" said the familiar voice.

I turned round to face Toby.

"Hello" I said a little shocked that I hadn't heard him walk up to me.

"You were on another planet I do apologize, did you bring me back a souvenir?" he said with a cheeky grin.

I frown at him trying not to smile back but his smile was infectious and I couldn't help myself. I gave him a gentle punch in the arm .

"yeah that was it" I said grinning.

He ruffled my hair "You spent way too much on that gift all I wanted was a t-shirt" he complained.

"They were all sold out" I told him.

"I guess I can let that go, nice painting" he said standing back to marvel at it.

The canvas almost covered the wall and to be honest when I finished it I had no clue how I was getting the thing home. I had painted the picture of those stairs you always see in the titanic movie you know the one Rose dramatically walks down to meet Jack at the bottom. Those ones except I'd actually seen them in real life, walked down them, nearly fell down them, stood waiting at the bottom of them fighting back tears. That was the moment I had captured in the painting, of that girl only seventeen, the red dress, the flushed cheeks, the desperate need to run as far away as possible but on a ship there is only so far you can run.

"Yeah" I said once again zoning out.

"Hey don't go on another trip yet" said Toby tugging on a piece of my hair.

"sorry I've had a long day" I said.

"I heard about your Food Tech incident" he laughed taking his Fall Out Boy hoodie off to replace it with an old jumper.

"oh please don't remind me" I said picking my palette back up.

"that bad huh?" he said as he move to sit facing me on the table behind paint brush in hand.

"That bad; I nearly set fire to the room!" I declared as I worked on the banister of the stairs.

"Well I've done worse" he said casually.

I turned round to face him and for the first time I looked at him, I mean really looked at him. I put down my defences and looked into those warm eyes and saw the kindness the gentle comfort that he was trying to provide.

He was treating me like I was normal like I was just like everyone else, like people didn't avoid me, my skin wasn't cold, and my eyes weren't an abnormal colour.

I smiled at him unguarded.

"So what have done so bad then?" I said.

Suddenly he was frozen staring at me like he too was looking for the first time. His eyes travelled slowly down me taking in everything and I felt naked under that gaze even in my old holey blue jeans and man's shirt.

When his eyes joined mine again I wanted to look away but I was held in the intensity of those warm brown orbs. He wouldn't stop staring at me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable but at the same time made me feel happy like I was the only person he had ever seen.

"Toby..." I said barely a whisper trying to bring him back to earth.

He continued looking.

"Toby you're stealing my vacation spot" I said nervously hoping he hadn't gone in to some kind of mental break down.

He snapped out of it finally just as I was about to whip out my phone and call an ambulance.

"sorry" he said quietly rubbing small circles against his temples.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried about my human friend.

"Yeah I just got a lot to think about right now" he said giving me a smile that did things to me that I'm sure vampires shouldn't feel.

He went back to painting then and I took this as a sign that he needed some space so I went back to my own work. I liked been with Toby I didn't have to pretend I was someone else (well I did but still) it was comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

I could joke around with him and he wasn't afraid to joke with me. He made me smile and laugh really laugh. He wasn't trying either he was himself he didn't have to pretend either. I found myself strangely curious about this human who created feelings and sensations in me that I hadn't experienced for over a hundred years.

I wanted to help him through whatever he had to think about, strange such human compassion and caring. All the words I wanted to say were on the tip of my tongue but like I always so I held back put up wall and kept it all in.


	5. Track 5 Signal Fire

Signal Fire

The perfect words never crossed my mind,  
Cuz there was nothin' in there but you.  
I felt every ounce of me screaming out,  
But the sound was trapped deep in me.  
All I wanted just sped right past me,  
While I was rooted fast to the earth,  
I could be stuck here for a thousand years,  
Without your arms to drag me out.

There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cuz I need you to guide me to safety.

No, I don't want to wait forever

In the confusion and the aftermath,  
You are my signal fire.  
The only resolution and the only joy,  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes.

No, I don't want to wait forever

(Signal Fire -Snow Patrol)

Alice

They were together in art, she's biting her lips, she wants to say something but she's scared. Jasper told me she's so scared of letting anyone in. What makes the boy so different? Even though they appear different they fit together perfectly to pieces of one whole. He's open to anything and anyone even a vampire despite what he is.

Amazing a werewolf without any smell I mean he has a scent quiet a nice one actually he's not repulsive. If anything he draws her in his warmth, his eyes, and the touch that she's never felt.

She's fairly tall for a girl, slender, fair and platinum blonde. He's tall, broad, muscled almost like Emmett but taller, his has skin as dark as mahogany, and hair (what little there is of it) as black as the night.

They are polar opposites; Fire and Ice.

Yet together they seem truly perfect. He watches her with carefully every little thing she does is stored in his memory kept precious as she is to his heart. A funny thing imprinting how it happened just now as he looked up at the first true smile I'd seen from her. It was the first time we'd seen the essence of which she really was that is what he fell in love with.

Emilia

Art was the last lesson of the day but it didn't drag on with Toby there; Even though we didn't talk much just his company made things easier. He sat painting his family he started telling me about them.

"My Mum is a chief, my Dad thinks he is but he better off doing what he does best as a doctor" he said beaming with pride.

"Really my Dad's a Doctor too" I said I found myself full of pride too.

"Really I didn't know you had a Dad until recently" he said curiously.

"Yeah he adopted us along with everyone else" I said referring to my large family.

"That explains it" he said "you have so many siblings

"Only seven" I grinned "Charlotte and I have been together since forever she is very talented likes tracing family history and stuff, the rest of them I have only really just met but I like them all"

I didn't mention her talent for seeing ghosts.

Yes my best friend sees, talks to, and makes friends with the un-dead I know not exactly something you bring up in general convocation. She often puts them to rest as there is always something keeping it them behind and Charlotte always solves the problem if she can.

"I don't have any siblings apart from the boys there practically my brothers" he laughed but I couldn't help but feel I was missing out on a private joke.

As he was distracted telling me about them all, Joe, Ash, Ben, Rick and Dan, he dropped his paint brush which fell into a tub of paint which splattered the both of us in teal coloured paint.

We stood there staring at each other in silence for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that" I said still laughing starring down at my paint covered self.

"I didn't do it intentionally" he chuckled.

I picked up my paint brush covered in red paint and flicked at him. He stared down at the floor for a moment not saying anything which made me worry that I'd upset him. That was until he looked back up with an evil grin on his face.

"Now it's war" he said picking up his own paint brush to flick blue at me.

"Hey!" I shrieked dodging at human speed only for it to get in my hair.

"got cha" he said triumphantly.

So like five year olds we chased each other round the room with paint and paintbrushes until we looked like paint factory explosion survivors.

We sat back to back on the floor giggling hysterically trying to calm ourselves down. I rested my head on his should still laughing.

"I think we just went back to the mentality of five year olds" I said with a little giggle

"five year old on a year's supply of sugar" he corrected breathing out in a futile attempt to calm his racing heart.

I closed my eyes for a moment listening to that heart, breathing in that lovely scent.

"Emilia" he whispered now.

"yeah..." I said distracted by his scent and heartbeat but not by bloodlust this was something else.

"I know what you are" he said quietly.

The earth stopped turning. I couldn't lose him now, not now, not now I feel this way.

I couldn't be sure because I'd never felt it before but I might...I love him. It was so sudden but so true I felt I had known it the day we met.

"You're a vampire" he said taking my hand.

There it was again the burning fire of his skin so hot... I was melting, my heart was melting. Then my own icy hand shocking like lighting against his smooth skin.

"Yes" I said there was no use deigning it "how'd you know?"

I hung my head now avoiding his gaze as he turned his head to look at me.

"Promise not to freak?" he asked.

I turned my head now to look at him like he was crazy.

"You just found out I'm a vampire and you're telling me not to freak?" I said crossing my arms "I can't wait to hear this"

He nudged me in the ribs.

"Listen will you" he said.

I nudged him back "ok"

"I'm a werewolf" he said tensing up waiting for me to lose control.

"You can't be. You smell perfectly fine" I said sniffing his shoulder for good measure.

"Well so do you but I'm still a werewolf and you're a vampire" he said.

"We're freaks" I said.

"Definitely"

"absolutely"

"No doubt about it"

We both laughed but I was more distracted by his hand still in my hold my hand in a grip which made me think he thought I was going to disappear.

"We're still friends right?" said Toby said concerned.

I nudged him again "You're my friend for who you are not what you are and as long as we don't want to kill each other we should be fine" I gave his hand a squeeze.

He nodded "do you mind if we all meet together your guys and mine I think it's best if we're aware of each other to avoid misunderstandings"

"That's a good idea when would be good for you?" I asked turning to sit beside him .

His face was now unexpectedly close, so close I could smell his wonderful scent on his breathe and feel it hot against my face. I turned away quickly.

"Tonight, wherever comfortable for us both" he said.

"How about the ruins in the forest that way were sort of in between each other's territory?"

"Perfect let's say about midnight" he said

"Isn't that a little late for you" I said strangely worried that I was going to keep him awake too late.

"No we go for a run every day at that time" he said standing up.

He held out his hand for me, like a gentleman which I hadn't had for at least thirty years. I took his hand without really needing assistance and stood up.

"So tell me how old are you?" he asked as we took off our old tops.

I turned my head to face him raising an eyebrow "it's rude to ask a lady her age but as you already know my other secret I shall tell you I am one hundred and fourteen years old but in truth I am only eighteen"

He stared at me considering this carefully then he smiled.

"You don't look a day over seventeen" he said.

"And you look about twenty but don't push your luck" I threatened as we walked outside the art department.

I looked at him and his broad smile as he sweeped down to kiss me on the forehead sent a bolt of electricity through us that neither was prepared for. His arms were round my waist at an inhuman speed in return I placed my hands on his biceps breathing in his scent reaching up on my tiptoes almost dangerously close to his neck.

But I was not dangerous not in the life threatening way, we were dangerous because suddenly we had been overcome by physical attraction, instinct and I was furled by this fresh emotion inside of me.

It was as if time stood still as we breathed in each other greedily his face pressed into my hair mine against his neck where his scent was so much stronger.

Then it moved again for time may have stopped aging me but it still had a hold on me. We pulled away quickly coming to our senses.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

I shook my head it was neither of our faults that we were feeling these emotions all too fast for our human selves to comprehend how to deal with them. We walked to the car park in silence until we looked at each other again seeing our paint covered appearance burst out laughing in sync.

We stopped at my beetle smiling at each other coyly.

"See you later" I said.

"See you" he said tracing a finger tip over my left cheek before leaving swiftly before either's self control could be challenged again.

I watched him walk away wondering how long it would be before I would no longer be able to stop the urge to call him back.


	6. Track 6 Twisted

Twisted

Baby you're a wrecking ball crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me that ever thought I'd never need you, baby

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm wanna love you even if it's wrong

Everybody's telling me I'm over my head  
But they don't feel you lovin' me  
They all say that I've gone crazy  
Maybe, but it's too late now to save me  
I'm too tangled

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm wanna love you even if it's wrong

Even if it's twisted

Maybe it's not right  
But that's all right  
Yeah, it's all right tonight

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm wanna love you even if it's wrong

(Carrie Underwood –Twisted)

Of course it is not easy to persuade your family to meet a pack of werewolves but Carlisle and Bella backed me up. Bella told me about her experience with werewolves how once one had been her best friend so she understood mine and Toby's friendship. There was one thing she told me though that I couldn't erase from my mind; imprinting. I wondered if Toby would imprint on someone and I wondered even deeper down if it was possible for him to imprint on a vampire.

I stared at the clock which was once again passing too slowly as I waited anxiously to see Toby again. There was something about been away from him that made me edgy. I went to my wardrobe as I was still only in my dressing gown and underwear after showing off paint.

I grabbed a pair of combats, a vest and a hoodie and shoved them on. I tied my hair into a ponytail a and took another look at the clock half an hour left. I let out a low growl of frustration. It would only take me a minute to get there but maybe if I walked slowly I would arrive on time and not look so eager. I put my black converse went out on to the balcony, I took a sniff of the air – it was going to rain.

I jumped of the balcony landing without a sound on the grass below I shoved my hands in my pockets and used my gift to stick in my head phones and turn my iPod on ; what can I say I'm talented.

I tried walking honestly I did but I picked up his scent and I couldn't control myself. It had only been hours since I had last seen him but it felt like months. I was soon at the ruins where a burgundy wolf stood staring at me tensed. We were waiting, waiting for the urge to kill each other but the urge I felt was something completely different.

I moved cautiously toward him hand outstretched, but before I could even take another step he bounded towards me like another excited puppy. He seemed elated by the fact he didn't want to hurt me jumping around me then licking my face.

"Eww Toby now I need another shower" I said stroking his muzzle running my hands through the soft fur.

He let out a sound which sounded like a wolf version of a purr. He nuzzled my cheek and I pressed my face against him glad to see we felt the same.

He quickly ran into the trees reappearing moment later half dressed and human. He looked incredibly handsome as the moonlight lit his features and his muscles. I stopped breathing not that I needed to breathe anyway completely stunned by his appearance.

He caught me staring and his face lit up with a smile as he swiftly covered the distance between us taking me into his warm arms.

"I know it's sudden but I need to hold you, you won't believe me but I missed you" he whispered in my ear.

I snaked my arms round his waist burying myself against his naked torso " I missed you too"

He froze at this piece of information.

"You feel it too" he asked pulling back to look down at my face.

I gave him a playful play on the chest "Yes idiot"

I was defeated I didn't want to move a single inch away from him he kissed my hair.

"I imprinted on you" he whispered.

It was my turn to freeze. I felt a weight lift of my shoulders, he would never imprint on another never break my heart by falling head over heels for some girl. It was me, I was his soul mate and he was mine and no one could ever come between that.

"is that even possible?" I said a little sceptic.

"We're freaks remember" he said stroking my hair breathing in my scent.

I chuckled "Yeah we're messed up"

"So what! I'd say I love you but the word doesn't do this justice" he said finally pressing his hot lips against mine.

The world stopped, breathing stopped my heart felt like it had just started. His heart was pounding so hard that I thought it might fly out of his chest. That electricity shot through both our bodies causing use to be spellbound. Then motion began time began my whole life just began. Our lips moved together as though we'd done this a thousand times the fire and ice melted - I was melting. His hands were on my waist and in my hair pulling me closer securing me to him. Mine were round his neck as I tiptoed up to reach him at a more comfortable level.

I never wanted to stop even as the rain began to pour down. We broke apart so he could breathe.

"Yeah I feel the same way" I said watching the steam come of his chest.

"I think we need to restrain ourselves" said Toby quietly "Else we might do something we regret"

I nodded I knew what he meant we hadn't know each other long and I was think bad things that I probably shouldn't think. That lasted about five seconds one because was still in his arms and two he was looking at me in a way that should be illegal.

I grinned as his resolve went out the window and he began to kiss my cheek .

"So cold" he hummed.

I moved away "am I too cold"

"No it's nice I feel like I'm a normal temperature" he murmured against my skin.

I couldn't believe we were here together like this it was the most impossible thing in the world but here we where. We were soaking wet my hair was plastered down my back and my clothes clung to my stone body.

"So tell me" he said moving his burning lips along my jaw "what happened to you?"

I tensed this was something only Charlotte and I knew but I really wanted to tell.

He moved away from me taking my hand in his he guided me into the castle ruins sheltered from the rain we sat down on some rubble.

"Is you don't want to tell me you don't have to" he said holding me in his lap.

At the moment it was impossible for us to separate we had lived without each other for long enough. I sighed I wanted him to know but it was difficult.

"I was born in England but my Mother is French my parents were very rich born into money and my Father met my Mum on is exploration of the world" I said with a smile.

"They were so in love he proposed to her the week that they met and my Father stopped travelling to marry and bring her home to England. He was afraid his family would disapprove but my mother was so beautiful so elegant and graceful, and herself highborn that they loved her just as much as my Father did. A year later I was born and I grew up so happy so loved, so content. I never knew unhappiness my Mother could not have another child so I was spoiled rotten but I was always aware of how lucky I was, and never took it for granted. We went back to my Mother's home in France when I reached the age of ten and it was there that I met my prude and awful Aunt Marie. I avoided her but she was my mother's only family so I had to give her some of my time. My parents went out for dinner one of the nights I was them and they never came back. I was told that they were shot for their money one the walk home. I was left in my Aunt's care." I said sadly

He rubbed his hands up and down my arms to comfort me.

"I spent the next eight years getting my so called wild nature sucked out of me. She made me into every other robot I saw learning how to catch a good husband. Charlotte was my Aunt's friend's daughter and my best friend we grew up together the only people who knew who we were underneath. Charlotte and I were considered great marriage material, I had inherited my parents fortune and I was alright looking. My Aunt told m I was to meet my fiancé upon the Titanic the biggest ship in the world and completely unsinkable. I met him a Mr. John Row his eyes were always full of greed he didn't love me he loved what I could be to him. Charlotte was always with me I never let him be alone with me but Charlotte suffered with sea sickness one of the days terrible and even thought she tried to accompany me I confined her to her room leaving me alone with him ."

He listened so carefully to the whole story but it wasn't all mine to tell.


	7. Track 7 Speeding Cars

Speeding Cars

Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violins  
just run with me through roads of speeding cars.  
The papercuts the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
i know you think it's more than just bad luck

There there baby  
it's just text book stuff  
it's in the ABC of growing up  
Now now darling  
oh don't lose your head  
cause none of us were angels

(Speeding Cars - Imogen Heap)

Charlotte.

When I close my eyes I always go back to that place. Standing there the railings of the ship me and Emilia breathing in the smell of the sea like we where ten all over again. We longed for our childhood back.

When I was bed ridden I felt so scared that she was out there with him alone I needn't have feared though although her Aunt had tried to get rid of her personality it was still in there fierce and burning we'd kept each other alight.

I moaned and rolled over feeling the urge to hurl again when the door flew open and there she was red faced breathing heavily as if she'd ran here. I vomited into the bucket beside me then looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"You will not believe what I have just seen Charlotte" she said sitting on the edge of my bed.

I stared at her so not in the mood.

"My so called fiancé was fornicating with a woman from third class" she said.

I began to giggle as did she.

"Oh dear there goes my marriage" she said dramatically collapsing on my bed.

"How on earth are you going to tell your Aunt?" I asked.

She put her finger on her lip deep in thought.

"I really don't know" she confessed

"How are you feeling?" she asked me changing the topic.

"Like death" I answered

She grinned "Always with the drama"

"You better go before your Aunt starts looking for you; you've got your engagement party to attend"

"you mean I have actually got to go myself I just thought everyone celebrates without me" she said looking at me all innocent and naive.

I raised a wary eyebrow and a grin broke out on her face destroying all signs of former innocence. She stood up dusting off her red dress she headed for the door.

"Bye" she said quietly and just as the light hit her I could see the solitary tear trickle down her face.

We both knew that even with this information she had no way out of this marriage. She was either to marry or to be disowned and this world was a cruel, cruel place for a girl with no means. Of course was ill so she tried to hide her pain from me but I could see right through her. We were practically sisters there was no hiding.

I fell into a dreamless sleep not knowing that when I awoke the world would be upside down.


	8. POSTPONED

**I'm putting all stories on hold apart from the new one Unwell which i'm about to post up. i have a reason for this i find i get distracted by the others and with 'are you ready for a miricale?' out of the way i'd like to concerntrate on Unwell. so all stories that have this message posted on them are going to postponed until further notice.  
**

**Unwell is a AH OC story about Bella who is in therapy, her Doctor carlisle cullen trys to work out how to help Bella with her problems. As he does he realises that he is also giving therapy to a Edward who is claimed to be ' the cause of it all' by Bella. but as he hears both sides of the story can he figure out a way to fix these broken teenagers and bring the two back together again before it's too late.**

**Please read it i promise it will be good as i think i'll put a lot of work into this one as it has a lot of meaning to me. **

**if anyone has any questions about any of my Fan Fic or the upcoming story please comment or mail and i'll be happy to respond providing i don't have to spoil anyone. **

**Thank you for reading xxx**


End file.
